


Introductions

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Rhett, F/M, LINK GETS TO RIDE A HORSE, M/M, Omega OFC, alpha link au, big age gap, but not like bad age gap, cute af, i've been watching too much longmire, ranch au, she's 23 they're 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Wren doesn't want to be there. She wants to go home and yell at her parents for leaving her with these two strange Alphas, but she can't. She lives there now and she has no choice but to try and get along along with them no matter how much she hates it.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Link/OFC, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s), Rhett/Link - Relationship, Rhett/OFC
Series: The Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Introductions

To say that I was angry as my parents drove away, leaving me at a horse farm across the state with two strangers would be an understatement. Granted, I was a grown adult, that didn’t mean it hurt any less. I had been under the impression that we were on a family vacation and that after unpacking my stuff we would look at horseback riding. Instead, as I dragged my stuff inside, they waited till I was unable to actually follow before driving off. They had even left a note for me on the porch to explain why, but it still didn’t help the bitterness that was gripping me. 

I was an Omega. An adult Omega that had not had her first heat yet and had no interest in finding a mate. It was odd, but happened on occasion. Usually once an Omega found a mate or mates, they’d move out at about 18 or so and start their own family. I was 23 and even though there had been a few interested Betas and Alphas, I hadn’t wanted to mate with them. My plan was to just live with my parents to take over the cattle farm we had after they retired, but they apparently had other plans. 

‘It wasn’t right.’ or ‘It’s for your own good.’ That’s what the note had said. The two strangers that I had just moved in with unwittingly were two Alphas that had contacted my parents when my parents reached out looking for Alphas willing to court an extremely stubborn Omega.They promised to send the rest of my things in the coming months before winter hit, but it didn’t really matter at that point. My parents had basically sold me to two strangers because they couldn’t bear the thought of the town knowing they had an Omega daughter who refused to get mated. 

What’s worse was when they left, the two Alphas weren’t even there. I was stranded in a strange place with no help and no phone connection because I didn’t know the wifi password. I wanted to scream and cry, throw things and wreck the entire house to show them they fucked up in picking me. Of course I didn’t. I stomped outside, slamming the door behind me to march to the stables to see the horses. I’d calm down if I had a distraction. 

The stables weren’t that big, but there were a few empty stalls between the two horses there. A buckskin and a palomino. Both were eager for the pets that I was ready and willing to give. 

“I hope your guys’ owners aren’t bags of dicks,” I sighed, as I stroked the buckskin’s face. “I’m not a happy camper about being here, but at least I get to hang out with you two.” The palomino huffed before shaking his head at me, moving away to eat hay while the buckskin just grunted and pressed against the door to expose his neck to me. “Such a good boy,” I cooed, stroking his neck and nuzzling against his face with my own. I had had a dog back home, Shelby, an Australian Setter that I adored and loved more than anything. I guess she wasn’t going to be joining me. 

“You know, Ollie doesn’t usually take people other than me.” 

I jumped at the voice, whirling around to see a tall, very tall, bearded Alpha who looked much older than my 23 years of age. He looked on with a bemused smile as I moved behind Ollie’s head to create a barrier of sorts. He was a stranger and I had been tricked already by my parents. There was no way I was trusting the Alphas there. 

“You must be Wren Avila,” he said, stepping forward to hold out a hand. “I’m Rhett McLaughlin.” I looked between his hand and his face, narrowing my eyes, but not taking the hand. “Okay, seems we are getting off to a bit of a rough start.”

“A bit,” I said, my tone sour. 

“I know we’re probably not your first pick of Alphas, we’re a bit older and it’s an odd pairing, but maybe we could learn to get along,” he said, moving to stand on the other side of Ollie. 

“My parents sold me to two Alphas without telling me a damn thing. Learning to get along is far from what I want,” I said. 

“Touché,” Rhett said with a sigh. “We’re really not that bad and-”

“Just save it. You’re not going to convince me this is for the best or that it’ll turn out like some romance movie or novel. It won’t. I’m here against my will and even if I got back home, my parents would bring me right back. It’s perfectly legal and I have no choice but to be here. Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone, deal?” I snapped, moving away from him to the other horse. 

“Uh, we kind of live together now so it’s gonna be hard to do that,” he said, leaning against  
Ollie’s stall. 

“It’s actually really easy. Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, don’t even acknowledge me being here,” I said, knowing I was giving off a distressed scent. With there only being two Alphas there, they’d want to come closer and comfort me. That was the last thing I wanted.

“Sweetheart,” Rhett said with a sigh. “As much as I know that’s what you want, we can’t do that. You were abandoned by your pack and we took you in. By law, you now live with us and are in the McLaughlin-Neal Pack. You’re gonna have to get used to having us around, especially for your next heat.” 

I couldn’t help the cackle that bubbled up out of my throat. 

“What?” He asked, making a face.

“I’m surprised my parents didn’t tell you. I don’t get heats. I never have,” I said with a snort. “As far as the doctors can tell, I’m sterile. So no mewling Omega begging for you dick. Sorry, not sorry.”

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. It was the one thing I could do to land a blow of sorts to them. No one wanted a sterile Omega. “Doesn’t matter,” he said after a few moments, breaking my one wish that they’d return me. “You’re still here, whether or not you like it.”

“Fine,” I snarled, moving to walk past him. 

“Hold up there,” Rhett said, reaching out and grabbing my arm to stop me. I turned on him with a growl, used to my mom backing down when I was in a mood and my dad not getting involved. Except he didn’t. Rhett didn’t let go, if anything tightened his grip and stared me down. It was a challenge, testing me to see if I’d submit to him being an Alpha or not. I wanted to keep eye contact, to not back down, but my body shuddered as I glared at those green eyes and I had to look away. “Now, calm down and come into the house to meet Link.” He kept his grip on me, not painfully so, but enough to make sure that I knew he was in charge as we walked back into the house. 

The house itself was a two story cabin with a green roof. Perfect for a pack starting out. It was close to the horse barn with the coniferous trees thick to one side and the other a wide open range of tall grass and rocks and rolling hills. We were in the middle of nowhere and it was painfully obvious. 

Stepping into the house, Rhett let me go as he shut the door behind us. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he guided me to the round kitchen table to sit. The other Alpha, Link, had yet to make an appearance as Rhett took a seat across from me. “Link! I brought Wren inside!” He called over his shoulder towards the stairs to the upper level. 

Rhett was wild looking. Long curly hair with a thick beard, both honey colored and covering half his face. He fit right in with most farmers and ranchers that I knew at least. So when Link came down, I was surprised to find him so well kempt. Jet black hair with shots of silver and white through his much more contained hairstyle with a clean shave. Blue eyes framed by thick framed glasses seemed to dance when they saw me, a smile spread across his face as he joined Rhett and I at the table. These men had to be in their forties, almost twice my age. 

I couldn’t help the glare I sent to Link that I had given Rhett as well, quickly killing that smile. It was like kicking a puppy dog almost, but then again, I felt I was in the right. 

“Wren, this is Link Neal,” Rhett said, motioning to the man next to him. 

“It’s nice to finally meet ya,” Link said, his smile back as he held out his hand like Rhett had. “Your parents told us so much about ya.”

“What?” I said, looking at them both wide eyed. 

“Link. . . She’s not happy about being here,” Rhett said with a small sigh, pulling Link’s hand back. 

“What?” Link asked, confusion on his face as he looked from me to Rhett. 

“Her parents didn’t tell her anything. They didn’t even tell us the whole story,” Rhett said. 

“I’m sterile,” I blurted out, ready to swing that one weapon of mine at them every chance I got. “I haven’t had a heat. Ever.”

“So, they told us that you came here willingly and that you just hadn’t had a heat in a while,” Rhett said, looking at me. 

“Seems we all are disappointed about this,” I said, earning a look from Rhett. “I’ll just go to my room now.” Standing, I took half a step before Link reached out a hand to grab my wrist.

“Sit,” he said firmly. I tried to challenge him, growling as he kept a firm hold on me, but just like with Rhett, my body folded after a few moments. I sat back down with a huff, glaring hard. “I know this isn’t ideal, but we should make the best of it.”

“I don’t want to,” I said, holding back a growl.

“You’re gonna wait till I’m done talking,” Link snapped. I wanted to talk back, to yell and scream, throw things, but his stare held me in place in silence. “Now, we’re gonna make the best of this situation. You have your room and we have ours. We’re not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do, but you have to chip in with work around here. That means you help cook meals when it’s your turn and chores around the house as well as outside. Understand?” 

I gave a curt nod, not willing to say anything because I knew I would argue. They seemed to understand that as well, not pushing for a verbal answer. 

“We’re a pack now,” Rhett said. “That means spending time together, helping one another, trusting each other. I know you probably hate us right now, but we’re not gonna hurt you. You’re our Omega and we’re your Alphas. Bonded or not. Got it?”

Again, I nodded. For better or worse, I was stuck there. 

“Good girl,” Rhett said. “Now there’s chores to be done, so we’re gonna show you around. You were on a cattle ranch before this, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Well, we have a couple hundred head of cattle out in the pasture grazing we need to check on. You ever ridden a horse?” He asked. Oh shit. 

“No. Just usually went out in a truck to check on ‘em cause it was all flat land,” I said. 

“Alright then, you’ll ride with Link then,” Rhett said before both men stood up. It took me a moment to realize I was supposed to follow and while I didn’t want to listen to anything they told me to do, one look from them had me swallowing my words. I followed Link and Rhett back out to the stable where I watched as they got their horses ready to ride. Horses were not something I was familiar with aside from petting here and there, so I stood back to see how things were done.

Both men were already dressed for going out on horseback in jeans, tall boots, and button up shirts. With Montana fall coming in a few weeks, they grabbed wool lined jackets to slip on before taking the horses out front. I just had on a pair of hiking boots, jeans, and a baseball jersey from high school as a light jacket over a long sleeve shirt. 

“Ya got anything heavier than that?” Link asked, looking me over. 

“No, didn’t think to bring it,” I said. He nodded as he handed the reins to the palomino, Charlie, over to me. Wide eyed, I held onto the leather straps as Link went back into the barn. “I. . . Uh, what do I do?” I asked, looking to Rhett who was just grinning.

“Hold onto ‘em,” he said with a chuckle as he led his horse back over to us. “If you have the reins to a horse, don’t let them go or the horse is gone.”

“Okay,” I nodded, still unsure. While I was used to being around large animals that could hurt me if they really wanted, I was never in control of them and inside a pick up most of the time. 

“Charlie’s a pretty relaxed guy, he doesn’t startle that easy,” Rhett said, patting the horse’s forehead. “You’ve never been around horses much, have ya?” I shook my head.

“Most is just when I go to the state fair and look at the livestock show,” I said, keeping a keen eye on Charlie.

“Here,” Link said, coming back out. “It’s kinda old, but it’ll be a lot better than just that thin shirt ya got on.” He handed me a similar denim jacket with wool lining, taking back the reins. 

“Thanks,” I said, sliding it on. It was kind of big, but with the wind picking up and no trees to break the wind when we were out in the pasture, it’d be better than nothing. “So. . . How do I get on?”

“I’ll get on first, then Rhett’ll help ya,” Link said. He stepped into the stirrups and easily swung himself up and over into the saddle. I was hesitant, unsure where I’d go or how I would get up there. While Rhett was very tall and Link just a bit shorter, I was barely tall enough to look over the back of Charlie without a saddle on. 

“Here,” Rhett said, wrapping his reins around a pole before moving over to me. “Hands here and here, then put your foot in the stirrup.” He placed my hands on either end of the saddle before helping my foot into the stirrup. “On count of three, jump and pull,” he said. “One, two, three!” Rhett’s hands went to my hips and helped hoist me up as I pulled and jumped as I was told. I swung my leg over and found myself pressed flat against Link’s back. 

“Where do I hold on?” I asked, suddenly very nervous when I saw how far up we were. 

“Here,” Link said, taking my arms and pulling them around his middle. “Hold tight, cause it’ll get bouncy.” 

“Wait, what?” I asked as Rhett moved away to quickly get in his saddle. Link clicked his tongue, squeezing with his thighs to spur Charlie on. I yelped as we moved forward, tightening my grip on the Alpha. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Rhett said with a chuckle. As much as I wanted to look and see where we were going, I was too scared to look. I buried my face in Link’s back as we picked up speed. 

“Ease up, Darlin’,” Link said. “I won’t be able to breath if you keep that grip on me.” 

“Sorry,” I squeaked. Chancing a look, we hadn’t even gone that far. Just a handful of yards to the gate where Rhett was letting us into the pasture. 

“You’re okay, just don’t let go,” Link said, reaching down to pat my leg. As quickly as I was to hate the two Alphas, try to challenge them and fight them, they were turning me around on the whole situation. Not completely, but enough to be civil. Once we were in the pasture, we didn’t stay trotting for long. Instead we began a gallop that had me burying my face into Link’s back again while we flew across the fields towards their cattle. 

Honestly, it was probably the most scared I’d been in a long time. The fear began to fade though as I opened my eyes and watched as the world whipped past us. I began to hear Link laughing and realized Rhett was too. This was exciting for them, thrilling really. It was second nature for them to go that fast as if they were flying low over the ground. I could feel that joy catching on with me, but the fear of falling was still in the forefront of my mind. With that speed though, we reached the cattle in no time. 

Calving season was over with and most of the calves were big enough that they were weaned. Which meant less worry about predators and that come spring they’ll be big enough to sell. With the horses walking around, I eased up my grip on Link to actually look around. I was more familiar with this, counting cattle and checking for disease or lameness while they came up for treats or pets. The ranch back home only had about 50 head of cattle while Rhett and Link’s ranche had three times that almost. In actually handling the cattle how I was used to, I relaxed more and didn’t even realize I was leaning against Link with my cheek to his back and my arms loose around his middle in more of a hug than death grip. 

This was something I could do without even having to think about it. Which actually made me feel, dare I say, more at home. 

“Doing okay back there, Darlin’?” Link asked as he began to slowly herd the cattle towards another part of the pasture. They had grazed enough in the section they were left in, so they were being moved to a new part to let that section regrow as well as move them closer to the house. 

“Yeah,” I said with a hum, rubbing my cheek against him without thinking of it. The warmth of his body against mine was becoming more and more familiar as we worked with the cattle. It took a bit of time as we didn’t rush, but when we finished we didn’t run off at a gallop. Instead it was a slower, meandering walk that I didn’t mind one bit. Link would reach back here and there to give my leg or thigh a reassuring pat while Rhett would get close to lean over to kiss Link or rub my back. 

I was surprised given that most of the time Alphas didn’t mate together. They were in packs together, but that was usually because there was a Beta and an Omega or several Betas. These two seemed to be odd ones out though. Like me. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be in a pack with them. It would take more than just one horse ride to mate with them though. I didn’t plan on having pups or even being bonded, let alone mated. Friends though, I could probably do that. 

Back at the house, Link dismounted first before helping me off the back of Charlie. 

“Girl, your hair is all sorts of matted,” he chuckled as Rhett took the saddle off Ollie. 

“Oh shush,” I said, trying to finger comb my shoulder length hair. I should have tied it up with a hair tie, but that was too little too late. I winced, feeling the knots already there from being windswept and pulled during the gallop. With a huff, I pulled it back as much as I could to make a haphazard bun with the hair tie around my wrist. “I’ll comb it out later with some conditioner,” I said as the two men took care of the horses. Staying out with them, I watched as they brushed and watered the large animals, taking time to give them extra treats and soft spoken words of love. 

“Come on, got some wood to chop before it gets dark,” Rhett said, shrugging off his coat. “We’re trying to get enough done before winter so when the snow falls we won’t be stuck on electricity.” I nodded, taking the coat I had off as well before following them to the side of the house. There was already a large wood pile started and logs set up for splitting, so Rhett took the lead with the ax as Link and I helped with picking up the slit wood or putting the logs in place for the other to strike. 

It had been morning when I had arrived there and been left. With all the chores and the short stops for meals, it was sunset by the time we were done and inside. Dinner was left over roast beef from a crockpot made into sandwiches, which was fine by me. Easy to make and clean up. 

The only downfall for the house was that there was one bathroom with a shower. There were two with toilets,one upstairs and one downstairs, but we had to take turns with showers. Letting the men go first, I went about with my usual habits of cleaning up the kitchen and washing dishes. It was something that I was used to doing at home so often that I didn’t even question it when I started to do it there. Long days of work weren’t that unusual for me either, but these two were almost completely self-sufficient with their own garden, cattle, horses, solar panels. 

I could appreciate the work it took to take care of everything and welcomed it. That meant no sitting around with nerves or anxiety eating at me as I tried to keep from ignoring the two Alphas or trying to pretend I was mad. We would be too busy working to even care. 

By the time night had fallen completely, Link and Rhett were on the sofa freshly showered and watching TV while I cleaned myself up. My hair had only gotten even more tangled as the day had gone on after I forced it into a birds nest, refusing to come out even with a glob of conditioner on it. Giving up on it in the running water, I finished cleaning myself before stepping out. Dried and dressed, I carried a comb with me to the living room to sit on the floor to work on my hair slowly and carefully. 

“You still trying to get those knots out?” Rhett said with a snort. I nodded with a huff as I started at the ends to slowly work the comb through it. “Come’re,” he said, waving me over. I looked up, but obeyed. He spread his legs to have me sit on the floor in front of him with my back to the couch. Handing over the comb, I let him take over while I watched TV. 

Packs regularly groomed one another, so it wasn’t that odd for an Alpha to do so for their Omega. I just wasn’t used to it. I had always been the one to take care of myself and my parents that it was second nature to fight against offered help. Then again my parents were Betas. They didn’t really know how to handle a willful Omega who was determined to do things herself. They also didn’t exactly offer the best help either other than getting frustrated with me or giving up halfway through. 

Sitting there and letting Rhett detangle my hair felt so simple, but yet I knew if I wasn’t with him or Link I would be doing it myself. It was kind of nice that someone wanted to help and wouldn’t just let me struggle. It was also nice to just be cared for. No one had done that for me in this way for a long time. 

Rhett was gentle, never pulling or yanking my hair. He cared about not hurting me, showing me through his actions with simple gestures like combing my hair. As the night went on, Link shifted to lay on the sofa next to Rhett. My hair had already halfway dried with no more tangles, but I had stayed put between Rhett’s legs in my place on the floor. I noticed Link’s foot was next to me, hanging off the couch with the other in Rhett’s lap. Without thinking, I took it in my hands to begin to massage it. He hadn’t asked or indicated that he wanted me to do that, but I took the initiative. No one said anything, but I could feel their eyes on me as my small hands worked deftly over the pads of his toes and foot. I kept watching the TV, not saying a word. It was my way of saying ‘I’m okay with you,’ without having to actually say it. 

As the credits rolled for the crime drama we had been watching, I yawned and popped my neck. It was nearly 10 PM and I was usually in bed by 9 PM. Link’s foot had moved to my lap, after the massage I had idly rubbed his leg while watching TV. 

“Alright, I think it’s time to hit the hay,” Rhett said. I patted Link’s leg one last time before letting him move so I could. All of us stretched and felt joints pop before Link checked the doors as Rhett got the lights. I was already up the stairs and in my room when they walked by. I was ready to sleep alone, pass out from all the work we had done that day, but I paused. It wasn’t necessary for me to sleep alone anymore. The Alphas had made it clear they weren’t going to hurt me, they weren’t going to force anything on me, and had made me comfortable with them. Toying with my long sleeves of my oversized sleep shirt, I sat on my bed as I tried to decide.

I turned my own light off as I pulled my shirt collar over my mouth, something I had done as a child when scared to ask for something. The lights were all off except for their bedroom where a single side lamp was on, showing a king sized bed that Rhett and Link shared. With a small hesitation, I shyly knocked on the door frame, getting their attention. 

“Whatcha need, Sweetheart?” Rhett asked, sitting on his side of the bed as he plugged in his phone to charge. 

“Can. . . Can I sleep with you guys?” I asked, shirt still over half my face as I pulled at the collar nervously. 

“Well, sure,” Link said, that puppy dog smile back on his face. He pulled back the covers and moved to let me have a space to get into bed, but I still hesitated. It was new and different and I was scared enough that I wanted to cry. But I wanted to run to them to hide. They didn’t move though, letting me take my time as I damn near tip-toed over to Link’s side to crawl into the middle of the bed. Once I was settled, they both pulled the covers back for themselves before Rhett turned off the lamp. 

In the dark, I could feel them being careful to give me space as I was curled in on myself. I took a moment to calm myself before I turned on my side to face Rhett. Reaching behind me, I grabbed Link’s arm to tug on him to get him closer, wanting less space between us before reaching forward to do the same to Rhett. Sandwiched between them my heart was racing, but the longer we laid there, the more their calming scents washed over me. I pulled my shirt from my face, nuzzling into the back of Rhett’s neck as Link did the same to me. 

It was peaceful and fulfilling. Something I had not felt before with someone else, let alone two Alphas that were practically strangers. 

I was still angry with my parents, so very angry, but not with Rhett and Link. No, I wasn’t angry with them or bitter. I was, dare I say, happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have suggestions on what you want to see between these three characters, leave a comment! I'm gonna be doing daily writing of one shots for them so hopefully I get them up in a timely manner! Love ya!


End file.
